Total Drama Stardom
Chris, Chef, and the other twenty-four competitors have finished filming the finale of Total Drama World Tour. Only problem? They're stuck in Hawaii, with a busted up plane in Drumheller. The active volcano demolished their only form of transportation, the helicopter, and Chris' boat was totaled. So, now, what are they going to do? Chris McLean's twin sister, Caitlin McLean, has stepped up to the plate. She's gathered sixteen Total Drama fans around North America in hopes of making her own reality show, to gain enough money to get her brother and the poor teenagers out of Hawaii. After finding an old RV in the local dump, she's taking a road trip from Newfoundland, all the way to San Diego, California, where she will fly to Honolulu to save the cast! But, where is she going to get the money to do all of this? The revenue received from the viewers and ratings of each episode of Total Drama Stardom will play a crucial role: plane tickets to Hawaii, gas money, and keeping all of the filming equipment! Each day, the sixteen fans will participate in one challenge, and each night, the competitor that does not receive a melted candy bar at the Rest Stop Ceremony will be forced to take the Motel Room Rental of Shame, and the rest of the contestants will continue on. Will she succeed? Find out, only on the fourth season of Total Drama; Total Drama Stardom! Contestants Gallery Character images are currently in progress. Only 7 more pictures remain to be drawn. Image:Total Drama Stardom - Caitlin.png|'Caitlin, the Hostess' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Amanda.png|'Amanda, the Nuisance' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Angie.png|'Angie, the Clueless Goof' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Brandon.png|'Brandon, the Big Bro' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Brendon.png|'Brendon, the Easily Excitable Jock' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Brian.png|'Brian, the Oblivious Jokester' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Claire.png|'Claire, the Curious Soul' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Emilie.png|'Emilie, the Blood Flower' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Ivy Transparent.png|'Ivy, the Bossy Girl' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Jessica.png|'Jessica, the Wealthy Princess Image:Total Drama Stardom - Luke.png|'Luke, the Strategic Jerk''' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Mitchell.png|'Mitchell, the Midget' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Mordecai.png|'Mordecai, the Magician' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Niko.png|'Niko, the Player' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Sydney.png|'Sydney, the Instigator' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Timothy.png|'Timothy, the Health Nut' Image:Total Drama Stardom - Valerie.png|'Valerie, the Fashionista1' Image:The Credit Cards.png|'The logo for the Credit Cards.' Image:The Cash Collectors.png|'The logo for the Cash Collectors.' Image:The Studded Stars.png|'The logo for the Studded Stars.' 1 Will soon be re-done. Chapters Chapter I: New Season, Newf Kids Posted On: November 8, 2010 A blonde, twenty-eight-year-old woman, in the driver's seat of an RV, was happily humming the Total Drama theme song. She noticed the camera, and startled, slammed on the brakes. "Whoa! You scared me. Well, hello, world! I'm Caitlin McLean, your new host! I'll be explaining challenges, leading eliminations, all of that junk. Since Christopher's stuck in Hawaii, it's up to me to get plane tickets for him, Chef and the other twenty-four contestants, from Hawaii to Toronto. But, what's a girl supposed to do? How am I gonna get enough money to do that? I've devised a plan to create the fourth season of Total Drama, here on this very RV! We've gathered sixteen Total Drama fans all around Canada and the USA to compete in challenges based off of the place we run out of gas in! One by one, or whatever I feel like doing that elimination ceremony, they'll all be voted off or eliminated, until only two remain. If we have enough money — and if we don't, we're screwed — the two of them and I will fly to Hawaii, rescue the contestants and the crew, and there, one will be crowned the winner, in some sort of way I haven't determined yet. So, lean back in your recliners, set any other show you want to watch on PVR, and be sure to watch the first episode of Season Four: Total. Drama '''Stardom!' Roll the theme song! What? We don't have one? Uhhh... well, this is awkward." Caitlin drove along the streets of Toronto, counting building numbers before coming to a stop. She mumbled, "Now I know what a soccer mom feels like." An annoying young girl stormed out of her large home. "You never let me do anything!" she shouted behind her, as her mother frantically hurried with seven pink suitcases. The mother set down one suitcase in front of the RV and sighed, "Jessica's been all worked up about this trip, she originally packed thirteen cases. I hid six of them and told her that they disappeared." Jessica continued stomping, passed by Caitlin without uttering a word, and took a seat in the RV. "Uh-huh. Well, I'm sure she'll get over it soon enough," Caitlin assured. Jessica's mother laughed. "Ha! That's the best joke I've heard in a while. Well, take care of my baby! I'm off to get a foot rub." Caitlin noticed that the luggage was still on the sidewalk, and shrugged. "I'm not picking that up..." Jessica frustratedly glared out the window as she and Caitlin picked up the next competitor. The RV screeched to a halt, and as Caitlin opened the door, she was run over by a boy. He gasped, "This is so cool! I love it all! Who are you?" He jerked a finger towards Jessica, who ignored him. Caitlin stood up, and unsteadily walked back to the driver's seat. "Nice to meet you too, Brendon." "Oh, sorry, Caitlin! That's your name, right? Sorry, sometimes I just get so involved with everything else that I can't remember! I love your name, by the way. It has seven letters, just like mine! I know lots of people with seven-letter names. Want me to list them? Abigail, Allison, Andreas, Beverly, Bradley, Britany, Cameron, Camille..." Jessica took hold of his shoulders and shook him. "How about you ''calm down!?" Brendon opened his mouth to say something, but Caitlin slammed on the gas. In the middle of the highway, Brendon began to hum "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall", but Jessica kicked him in the groin before he could get to 97. Caitlin stopped the RV again and asked, "Who the heck lives here?" The house was completely covered in bubble wrap, and a sign on the front door read, "No Entry Without Decontamination Suit". Just then, a nervous male was shoved out of the door, followed by a voice that barked, "Hurry, you're letting all the ozone in!" The door slammed shut, and the boy shuffled over to the RV. He flinched as Caitlin opened the door and said, "You're Timothy, right?" He nodded and entered the RV, but stumbled backwards after Brendon ran over to him and hugged him. Brendon cheered, "Woo! New person!" Timothy shrieked, and removed a small bottle from his belt. He then sprayed himself with the contents while chanting, "Disinfect! Disinfect!" Caitlin, Jessica, and Brendon all awkwardly stared at him. "... I guess we'll keep on trucking," Caitlin said for the sake of the silence. The next destination was an average house, with a teenager eating chips on the lawn. Caitlin smiled, "Angie! Welcome!" Angie, startled, picked up her luggage and walked over to the RV. She noticed that the chips had dirtied her hands, and offered Caitlin a hug. Caitlin complied, and Angie took the opportunity to clean her hands on Caitlin's backside. From the window of the RV, Timothy gasped, "Health violation!" He jumped out of the RV and repeatedly sprayed Caitlin's back with the contents in his bottle. Angie shrugged and entered the RV, where Brendon was now taped to a seat. Jessica innocently kicked a roll of duct tape underneath her chair and lied, "I don't know how that happened." Brendon made muffled noises, leaving Angie speechless. "Get away from me!" Caitlin shouted, chasing Timothy into the RV. "Alright, let's keep going. We've still got twelve more teens to pick up!" Caitlin stopped in front of another house, but the contestant was nowhere to be seen. She wondered, "Is this the right place?" Angie suggested, "You should get a GPA." "I think you mean GPS," Jessica corrected. "GPA, GPS, PSP, they're all the same thing!" Angie complained. A knock on the door of the RV was heard, and as Caitlin opened the door, a small boy waved to the group. Jessica, Angie, and Caitlin all moaned, "Awwwwwww!" Caitlin kneeled down, and in a motherly tone, asked, "Hi! Can you get your big brother, Mitchell, for me?" The boy frowned. "I am Mitchell." "I don't believe I know a teenager under four feet," Caitlin joked. Mitchell sighed and took out a copy of his application form from his suitcase. "I'm a 'midget-dwarf-thing', as most people would say." Caitlin chuckled, "Mitchell the Midget? Ooooh, that's catchy." Mitchell's face turned red, and he threatened, "If you were a dude, I would pound you to the ground!" "Totally..." Caitlin dismissed. While driving to the next contestant's house, a loud thump was heard on the roof of the RV. "What was that?" Angie wondered. Someone then knocked on the door of the RV, each knock getting louder. Caitlin opened the door, and a tall girl wearing a helmet sprang into the RV. Caitlin asked, "Er, who are you?" The girl spun around, removed her helmet, and threw it out the window. "I'm Claire! Sorry about that, I was skydiving, and I missed my target. Hey, you're Caitlin! And I signed up for this show! What a coincidence!" Caitlin nodded, "Good, one less house to go to. Ten to go!" Shortly after, they continued driving. Claire had her head stuck outside of the window, shouting, "Woo! I feel so... so..." "About-to-die?" Jessica suggested. "No, silly," Claire chuckled, "That's what the kid laying on the street feels like!" Caitlin slammed on the brakes, and a large screech echoed through the neighborhood. Inches away from the van, a teenage boy was flat on the ground, face up, limbs extended, and completely awake. The boy noticed the RV stop and groaned. Caitlin flipped through her papers and concluded, "Oh, you're Luke." Luke frowned. "I don't wanna go on this show!!" "Ugh. Get in the RV, dangit," Jessica ordered. Caitlin and Claire pulled Luke into the RV, kicking and screaming, while Jessica pulled out the roll of duct tape again. The eighth contestant pounded on the door of the RV. Caitlin opened the door, but no one was seen. "Boo!" Caitlin yelped and slammed the door of the RV shut, panting. "Oh, please, that wasn't scary," Claire frowned. Caitlin scrambled back to the driver's seat. "Are you kidding me?" Angie looked out the window, then observed, "Hey, look, some short kid's pounding on the door." Caitlin opened the RV door again, this time armed with a can of mace. The eighth contestant laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I don't bite. Except for winning I'm chewing! Ha!" The other seven contestants are stared at her blankly. Caitlin whispered, "Who are you?" "The name's Amanda. I'm a born commander! Get it? Because Amanda and commander rhy—" "We get it!" they all shouted. Caitlin welcomed, "Hello! You're Brandon, correct?" "I'm right here, silly," Brendon chuckled, now untied. Brandon set his luggage down in the RV. "Oh. Is your name Brandon too?" "No, I'm Brendon," Brendon replied. Brandon smiled, "Alright, then, Brendon. I'm Brandon. Nice to meet you guys." After a short silence, Angie whispered to Amanda, "So, which one is Brandon?" "No clue!" Amanda whispered back. Caitlin's jaw dropped as she approached an extravagant mansion, with an impatient girl tapping her foot on the paved stone floor. "It's about time!" the girl snapped, her butlers loading her luggage on the RV. Caitlin snapped out of her state of shock. "Well, hello, Ivy!" Ivy ignored Caitlin and took a seat beside Timothy, who inched away nervously. "What's your damage?" Ivy inquired. "N-N-N-Nothing," Timothy stuttered. Angie whispered to Ivy, "He thinks you're dirty." Ivy's eyes widened, and she turned to Timothy. "Excuse me!?" "Moving on!" Caitlin told them, and she slammed on the gas. The eleventh contestant boarded the RV hastily. "Finally! Geez, what took so long?" Caitlin narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Well, Sydney, there's this thing called 'traffic'." Sydney rolled her eyes and sat beside Claire. "What's up?" Claire blinked, giving no response. Sydney nodded, "Cool, cool." The next contestant jumped into the RV. He roared, "Raaah! I. Am. Brian!!" The bus was silent except for Jessica's hysterical laughter. Brian walked over to her. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh!" Jessica folded her arms. "Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you're skinnier than Claire's eyebrows." Claire mumbled, "... Cheap shot." "What? Skinny? Me? Ha!" Brian chortled. He continued laughing, then coughed. "Ow. I have a low lung capacity due to my size..." "Point proven," Jessica smiled. The thirteenth contestant walked in with six-inch high heels. She walked to the back of the RV, with her heels being the only audible noise. Caitlin held back her laughter. "Well, Valerie, those are some interesting shoes you have there." Valerie beamed, "I know, right? they were like, two hundred bucks, too." "Two hundred for a pair of sneakers on chopsticks!?" Luke gasped. Valerie glared at him. "Excuse me!? What did you say!?" "Is that the fifth time someone's said that today?" Brendon wondered. Caitlin counted in her head. "I think so." The next contestant was a male, wearing an outfit similar to a magician's. Valerie's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. That's a fashion emergency and it needs an evacuation." Caitlin filled through her papers again and held her hand out. "Welcome, Mordecai." "Call me Cai," he mumbled, then walked to the back of the RV. In the back, he sat with Sydney, who asked, "So, can you like, do magic tricks?" Mordecai shrugged, "Well, I try to." "What do you mean you try to?" Sydney suspiciously asked. Mordecai shook his head. "Nevermind." The second-to-last contestant boarded the RV. He winked at Caitlin. "Hey. What's up? I'm Niko." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Of course you are." "What's that supposed to mean!?" Niko demanded. At the same time, Caitlin and Brendon called out, "Six!" Niko was obviously confused. "Huh? What? What do these numbers mean!? Ugh, nevermind, I'll just go to the back..." "Oh, hey, there," Niko said to Valerie. Valerie lifted her foot in his face. "Talk to the heel." Niko touched the heel. "Is that a chopstick?" The final contestant walked into the RV, and noticed the others. "Oh, I'm last? Wonderful," she frowned. "Alright, Emilie, just take a seat so I can explain what's going on here," Caitlin instructed. Caitlin parked the RV, then stood up front and center. "Welcome, the sixteen of you. You guys are all contestants on the fourth season of Total Drama; Total Drama Stardom! Here, you'll compete in challenges as teams until only two of you remain. The two of you will fly with me to Hawaii, where the final challenge will take place, and where one will be crowned the winner! How will we only get down to one person? By eliminations, which take place at rest stops. I like to call them, 'Rest Stop Ceremonies'!" "How creative," Ivy commented. Caitlin continued, "There, the contestant who does not receive a candy bar will be forced to take the Motel Room Rental of Shame, and will never, ever be able to come back to the show." Niko asked, "So, what're the challenges gonna be based off?" Caitlin scratched her head. "Uhhhh, I didn't really think about that. I guess it'll take place wherever we end up. Oh, and by the way, you guys know about the confessional from the other seasons, right? Well, it's back again! It's in the passenger's seat of the RV." Brendon: (confessional, plays with the fuzzy dice hanging from the rear-view mirror) "Oh, and we're having a challenge today, based on wherever we are right now..." Caitlin unsurely informed. "And where the heck is that?" Niko asked, staring oddly at the grey clouds. Caitlin beamed, "We're in St. Johns, Newfoundland!" Jessica frowned and shook her head. "Newfoundland? That's so last season." "So is that top," Valerie pointed. "I'll have to help you on your wardrobe." Jessica gasped and claimed, "She is not on my team!" "Well, the teams'll be decided based on the results of this challenge," Caitlin explained. "And what exactly is the challenge?" Ivy impatiently asked. Caitlin pointed to a series of small boats on the shore, and then to a group of buoys out in the ocean. "Your first challenge in our four-part marathon is to collect a flag from one of the twelve buoys out there by rowing to it, after pushing your boat off the shore. Each buoy only has one flag, so four of you will be flagless. You four will be eliminated from the challenge, and will lose the chance to become a team captain!" Jessica: (confessional) I have got to become a captain. I do not wanna wind up on some lame-o team with what's-his-face, Teddy? "On your marks!" Caitlin began. "Get set..." "Go!" The contestants rushed over to the shore, and each entered their own boat. Amanda hopped into the boat beside Luke, who groaned. Brandon and Claire both ran towards the same boat. "Oh, did you want this one?" Claire asked. Brandon backed away. "Oh! No, it's fine, really, you take it. There's enough for everyone, isn't there?" "Yep, there is. And, uh, thanks!" Claire smiled, then hopped in and pushed ferociously. Brian cheered, "Yeah! Let's do this!" He attempted to jump into a boat, but ended up landing head-first on Jessica. "Ew! Get off of me! I have to challenge to win," she scoffed. Mordecai pointed his wand at a boat and chanted, "Ocean filled with fish galore, get this boat off of the shore!" Nothing happened, and Mordecai tapped his wand in frustration. The boats finally made it off the shore, and Caitlin reminded, "Remember! There are only twelve flags! So, if you wanna be a captain you'd better grab one and go!" Amanda began humming, "Row, Row, Row Your Boats", and Luke hit her boat with his paddle. "Hey! What gives?" Amanda whined. Luke faked a gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was just paddling." From behind the two, Emilie raised an eyebrow. Emilie: (confessional) That Luke person doesn't seem to realize that he's always on camera... The first few people to reach the buoys were Brendon, Niko, and Claire. They each grabbed a flag and began rowing back, as Sydney approached the buoys. As she was halfway-through the return trip, she passed by Luke, who was tied for last with Amanda. Luke whispered, "Hey, I noticed that you're a bit of a power-player in this game. Wanna make a deal?" Sydney frowned, "What kind of deal?" "You give me your flag, and I pick you on my team if I win." "And if you don't win?" Sydney pointed out. Luke paused, then sighed, "I'll.... help you win the next challenge, considering we're both on different teams and neither of us get eliminated." Sydney agreed, "Deal!" Luke: (confessional) Easy pickings. Luke, Claire, Brendon, Niko, Angie, Valerie, Brandon, and Mitchell had all grabbed flags and returned with them. Emilie rowed past Sydney, who was sleeping in her boat. "What the heck?" Emilie wondered aloud. Jessica, frustrated, paddled by Emilie and stuck her tongue out. "Oh, sassy, are we?" Emilie grumbled. Ivy, Timothy, and Jessica each grabbed a flag, and only one remained. Amanda and Brian glanced at each other from their boats, then paddled wildly. Jessica whispered to Ivy, "Hey, look, battle of the nerds." Ivy snickered, but quickly stopped. Ivy: (confessional) I'm more sophisticated than all of these other... vermin. I won't stoop down to their level. At least, not just yet. Brian grabbed the flag as Amanda made a wild dive for it, and cheered, "Yes! I have the power!" Climbing back on her boat, Amanda stuck her tongue out at Brian. "Alright! Let's see who's advancing to Round 2," Caitlin began. "Angie! Brandon! Brendon! Brian! Claire! Ivy! Jessica! Luke! Mitchell! Niko! Timothy, and Valerie! You twelve will advance on. As for Amanda, Emilie, Mordecai, and Sydney, you'll have to wait back in the RV." Mordecai, Amanda, and Emilie grumbled as they moped back to the RV, while Sydney stayed asleep in her boat.. Caitlin turned back to the other twelve contestants. "As for you guys! Your second challenge is right here on the shore. As you can see, there are tons of oysters scattered along here. Some of these little guys contain pearls in them! But there are only eight pearls. So, four of you will be joining the other guys in the RV!" "Sounds... fun...," Jessica frowned. Luke slid over beside Brendon, and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, uhhh... Brandon?" On Luke's other side, Brandon asked, "Hmmmm...?" Brendon clarified, "Oh, he was talking to me, he just got my name wrong." "But, he's standing next to me," Brandon pointed out. "Maybe he meant me?" "But he touched my shoulder," Brendon added, now slightly annoyed. "Ugh, forget it!" Luke scowled. Caitlin shouted, "Ready? Go!" Angie picked up an oyster and opened it. She stomped her foot. "No pearl. Dam—" The RV horn honked, startling her. "Gah! What the heck?" Caitlin jumped out of the RV. "Censoring words actually costs money on TV, so, we can't afford that." "Uh-huh. Oh, by the way, how many oysters are on the shore?" Angie asked out of curiosity. Caitlin shrugged. "Twenty, thirty, forty thousand? Who knows?" Angie's jaw dropped. "And only eight have pearls!?" She began shaking the oysters violently, listening for any sounds of a pearl. Over to Angie's left, Timothy and Mitchell were desperately opening and closing oysters, and tossing them to the side. With every oyster he opened, Timothy muttered, "Ew, ew, ew, ew..." Mitchell cried out, "Woo! Got one!" He ran over to Caitlin, and bumped into Luke. Mitchell's pearl fell into the sand, and Luke picked it up. Mitchell roared, "Hey! That was mine!" "Huh? What do you mean? I had one too, I was just walking over to Caitlin. Yours must've rolled away somewhere," Luke lied. "Oh. Sorry about that," Mitchell apologized. Luke waved, "Not a problem!" He turned around and snickered, "Sucker." Many hours later, the only contestants to have found a pearl were Luke, Niko, and Claire. Caitlin sighed, "Hurry up people, I'm not getting any younger!" Angie shook another oyster and gasped. She opened it up and found a pearl, then shouted, "Got one!" Across the shore, Valerie called out, "Same here!" Brendon and Brandon put their hand on the same oyster. Brendon pulled on it. "Uh, this one's mine." Brandon also pulled on it. "I totally grabbed it first!" "Brandon, just let me have it, there's like, a 0.0001% chance of the pearl being in it anyways," Brendon argued. "There's still a chance!" Brandon snapped back. They both pulled on it fiercely, until it flew out of their hands and into Jessica's. Jessica opened the oyster and found a pearl. "Oh, awesome!" Brandon and Brendon gasped, then glared at each other. Brandon scowled, "That was so your fault!" "Was not!" Brendon defended. They continued checking oysters, then both shouted, "Found one! No way. Ugh!" Caitlin hit the RV horn again and called, "Round 2 is over!!" The contestants gathered around, and Caitlin concluded, "And the people advancing on to Round 3 are Angie, Brandon, Brendon, Claire, Jessica, Luke, Niko, and Valerie!" Mitchell glared at Luke, who innocently shrugged back at him. "As for Brian, Ivy, Mitchell, and Timothy, you guys are out!" Ivy frowned. "Ugh! I'm so tired of this." Niko: (confessional) Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaz. Caitlin walked into a lodge beside the shore. "C'mon in, this is where we're doing the third challenge." Inside the lodge was a log table with eight chairs around it, four on each side. On the table were twenty-four large bottles, each labeled on the side as "XXX". Caitlin gestured, "Take a seat. Your third challenge is to down three of these bottles. The first four contestants to drink three bottles wins the challenge, and will move on to the final round!" "So, uh, what's in the bottles?" Niko asked. "That's a surprise," Caitlin chuckled. "Go!" Each contestants grabbed a bottle and began drinking, and each immediately coughed wildly. "VINEGAR!?" they all complained. Caitlin was laughing hysterically, leaning against the window. Angie moaned, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Brandon and Brendon both leaned against each other, noticed, then continued drinking. Claire coughed out a small metallic disc, and laughed, "Oh, that was from Truth or Dare last week!" Jessica's eyes widened, and she threw up on the floor. Luke was nearly done with his first bottle, but stopped and coughed on Niko. Niko complained, "Augh, gross!" Valerie shrugged and drank the vinegar normally. "Don't see the big deal." "And we have our first member or the final round, Valerie!" Caitlin announced. Valerie: (confessional) Tasted fine. Don't get why everyone's going crazy... Brandon finished his final bottle, and yelled, "Done! Ow, my throat hurts." "And Brendon will be competing with Valerie in Round 4!" Caitlin smiled. Brandon corrected, "No, I'm Brandon." "But I can go to Round 4 if you want," Brendon joked. Claire finished her third bottle, with a pile of metallic objects beside her. "Done!" Angie pointed to the pile. "Is that a credit card?" "Oh! That's my mom's!" Claire gasped. Luke also finished his last bottle. "Done!" "And the contestants moving on to the final round are Brandon, Claire, Luke, and Valerie!" Caitlin pointed to the losing group. "Angie, Brendon, Jessica, Niko, you four can go back to the RV, and, uh, drink some water." The four of them walked out of the lodge, coughing madly. Caitlin addressed the remaining teens. "Now! You four!" She led them out the other door of the lodge, to a dock. "You guys are going to go fishing!" she began. "Lame," Valerie frowned. Caitlin ignored her and continued, "There's tons of fish out in the ocean, but you're searching for three colored fish. A gold fish, a green fish, and a silver fish. The three contestants who catch one of those fish will become team captains! Any questions? No? Go!" Brandon, Claire, Luke, and Valerie dashed over to the edge of the dock and grabbed a fishing rod. They each cast their lines out in the ocean, waiting for a pull. After a long silence, Claire sighed, "Sooooooooo..." Brandon, Claire, Luke, and Valerie: (confessional, split-screened) Fishing sucks. Finally, Brandon yelped, "Whoa! I feel something!" He reeled in his line quickly, and cheered, "Woohoo! Silver fish!" Caitlin complimented, "Well done! Come back over here." After another long and awkward silence, Luke felt a pull on his fishing rod. "Oh, yeah!" He reeled in, and pulled out a green fish. "Nice." Luke walked over to Brandon and Caitlin, and waited for the final team captain to be decided. Claire asked, "So, how's it hangin', Val?" "Don't call me Val," Valerie snapped. Claire inched away. "Touchy." Valerie's fishing rod twitched, and she squealed, "Yay! I got it!" She reeled in a gold fish, and ran back over to the lodge. Claire sighed. "Back to the RV, I know, I know." Caitlin corrected, "No, actually, you stay here, the losers are gonna have to come over here!" The contestants were all lined up on the dock, except for the team captains, who were next to Caitlin. "Congratulations to Brandon, Luke, and Valerie, our winners!" The other thirteen contestants clapped unenthusiastically. Caitlin continued, "Now, they'll be choosing the teams for this season." Emilie noticed, "Wait a minute, there's sixteen of us. Three doesn't go into sixteen evenly." "That's right, Emilie," Caitlin grinned. "What's so funny?" Amanda frowned. Caitlin pointed to a small boat which docked itself. "Anyone know what this is?" Brendon gasped, "Oh my gosh! The Boat of Losers from Season 1!" Caitlin turned to the team captains. "And the person who isn't picked on a team is gonna be riding it! Today!" The contestants all gasped, and Caitlin shook her head in disappointment. "Seriously? Not one of you saw that coming?" "Alright, let's start choosing teams!" Caitlin ordered. "Brandon, since you caught the first fish, you choose first." Brandon, without hesitation, pointed to Claire. "I choose Claire." Claire smiled and walked over beside him. Caitlin glanced at Luke. "Luke, you chose the second fish, now it's your turn." "Sydney," Luke chose, keeping his word. "Valerie, now you choose," Caitlin told her. Valerie frowned, then shrugged, "Niko." Brandon paused, then decided, "Angie." Luke pulled Brendon over to his team. "Brandon. No, wait, Brendon? Who are you!?!?" "I pick Ivy," Valerie stated. Brandon sighed, "Alright, fine, Jessica." Brandon: (confessional) She looked like she was about to shoot me if I didn't pick her. "Uhhhhh, Emilie," Luke chose. Valerie complained, "I was about to pick her! Ugh, fine, I pick Timothy." Only four contestants remained, and Brandon selected, "Mitchell." Luke looked at Amanda, then Brian, then Mordecai. "Uhhh, I pick Cai." Amanda and Brian looked at each other nervously. Caitlin increased the tension. "Valerie, the contestant you do not choose must walk down the dock and board the Boat of Losers. What is your decision?" "I... pick..." Valerie hesitated. She exhaled, then chose, "Amanda." The rest of her team groaned. "Awww, seriously?" Brian frowned. "Alright, well, see ya guys." Brian walked over to the Boat of Losers and departed, leaving the three teams of five. "... sooo anti-climactic," Jessica disproved. "Anyways, congrats, teams!" Caitlin cheered. "Now, if you remember from last seasons, each team had names." She walked past Brandon's team. "You guys are the Credit Cards!" Then past Luke's team. "And you five are the Cash Collectors!" And finally, to Valerie's team. "And the rest of you are the Studded Stars." Caitlin pointed back to the RV. "Teams, head back into the RV and get some shut-eye! You'll really be needing it for tomorrow, trust me." Luke: (confessional) My team could be better, I guess. But, hey. I've got it all covered. I'm winning this. Angie: (confessional) ... I guess it could be worse. Amanda: (confessional) I almost got eliminated! That was scary! Just like your face! Ahaha! (from outside, the other contestants shout, "That's not funny!!") "And that ends the first episode of Total Drama Stardom. Tune in next week to see who wins, who loses, and all of the nail-biting tension I love making! See you next week!" Chapter II: I Spy With My Little Ally... Posted On: November 16, 2010 "Last time on Total Drama Stardom, we kicked off the new season with sixteen new contestants, in hopes of being able to raise enough money to fly to Hawaii and save the cast! A few contestants made pretty quick connections, i.e., Luke and Sydney. Of all the people, huh? In the end, our challenge winners were Valerie, Luke, and Brandon, and they became our team captains! Unfortunately, there wasn't room for everyone, so we had to say farewell to Brian. With our three teams, we enter Day Two! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will fetch me a latte? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. '''Stardom!' Oh, awesome, we have a theme song now! Roll it!" After the theme song, Angie was seen sitting next to Jessica. Angie asked, "So, what's your take on the boys?" "Huh?" Jessica asked, confused. "What do you mean?" Valerie joined the conversation. "Oh, y'know. Who's cute... and who needs to get the boot." Jessica pretended to throw up. '''Jessica:' (confessional) As if I'd even think about hooking up with someone on this show. Never! Angie shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. How about you, Valerie?" Valerie shook her head. "Not really anyone. Maybe Mitchell, but he's like, 'little brother' cute." From the opposite side of the RV, Mitchell snapped, "I heard that!" Luke slid over to Sydney and whispered, "So, we're still in an alliance, right?" Sydney gasped, and loudly said, "We were in an alliance!?" "Shush it!!" Luke snapped. "Yes, we were in an alliance. And now that we're on the same team, we can stay in that alliance. Right?" "Yeah, sure, whatever," Sydney dismissed. Luke nodded, then went over to Brendon, who was gazing outside the window. "Hey, Brendon!" Luke greeted. Brendon diverted his attention from the window. "Oh, hey. Did you ever notice how leafy the trees are outside? It's so awesomely green." "..... Totally," Luke unsteadily replied. "Hey, do you mind, er, hanging out with Sydney and I?" Then, in a hushed tone, he added, "She's lonely." "Oh! Of course!" Brendon accepted, overjoyed. "Awesome. Maybe we could, like, team up together at challenges and eliminations, too," Luke slipped in. Brendon frowned. "Is this some sort of alliance?" "Nooooooooo, noooooooooo," Luke blatantly lied. "Totally not." "Alright, then, sure!" Brendon nodded. Caitlin grabbed the microphone at the front of the RV and imitated a tour guide. "Welcome to Quebec, Canada's largest province. Here, the native language is French, unlike many other Candian provinces. Here, we'll be visiting the capital, Quebec City, for our second challenge!" "What are we gonna do here? All there is is maple syrup," Niko frowned. Caitlin nodded, "And that's exactly what this challenge is about!" Luke teased, "So, is the challenge an all-you-can-eat waffle buffet?" "No. The challenge is to find the local maple syrup factory," Caitlin explained. Valerie shrugged. "That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, who's gonna miss a giant maple syrup factory in the middle of Quebec?" Caitlin added, "It's underground." "Awwwwwwwwwww!" the three teams all complained. "Now, in order to find the factory, you'll have to ask one of the locals. In French," Caitlin instructed. "Once you get to the maple syrup factory, you'll have to stick your team's logo onto the target area using nothing but maple syrup. First team to do so wins..." Jessica finished, "...and the last team eliminates a member. We've seen the show before!" Caitlin corrected, "Actually, this is a reward challenge." Ivy: (confessional) Ew. Reward challenges only slow down my progress towards the grand prize. Ugh! Caitlin opened the RV door. "So, first challenge, get directions from one of the locals! Let me tell you now; these guys drive a hard bargain. You might have to trade something in order to get the information needed to get to the maple syrup factory. Ready, get set, go!" The Studded Stars all met up together, and Ivy asked, "Anyone here know French?" Valerie enthusiastically mentioned, "Oooh! I know some French! La mode means 'fashion'!" "Because that's totally going to help us," Ivy sighed. "How about you, neat-freak?" Timothy shrugged, "W-Well, I did watch some educational foreign language videos while I was at home. Where it's safe. And ozone free." Valerie mumbled, "Fuh-reak." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ivy demanded. "Let's go!" The Studded Stars walked over to a local, and Ivy tapped his shoulder. She nudged Timothy's shoulder and muttered, "Well, talk to him!" Timothy was wide-eyed after he noticed that the local had a small cut on his hand, with no band-aid. "I'm not talking to the infected!" Timothy wailed. The local scratched his head, then walked away from the team, while Ivy groaned, "Wonderful." The Credit Cards also met up, beside the RV. "Alright, game plan, people. What are we doing?" Jessica began. "Well, we need to find a local," Brandon reminded the group. Claire pulled a random woman to her side. "Found one!" The woman snapped, "Lâchez-moi!" Subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen reading, "Let go of me!" Mitchell walked over to the woman and asked, "Excusez-moi, savez-vous comment se rendre à la fabrique de sirop d'érable?" The subtitles appeared again, saying, "Excuse me, do you know how to get to the maple syrup factory?" The woman nodded, but then held her hand out. "Une centaine de dollars, s'il vous plaît." Mitchell's eyes widened, and he turned to his team. "She wants a hundred bucks!" "For directions!?" Angie asked in disbelief. Angie: (confessional) What people do that kind of stuff!? The Cash Collectors gathered on the opposite side of the RV. "Do any of you speak French?" Luke quizzed. The Collectors all mumbled, and Luke facepalmed himself. "Great." They sighed, and a few minutes later, a woman walked over to them. She asked, "Are you children lost?" Luke gasped, "You speak English!?" "Well, yeah. French is the main language, not the only language," she chuckled. "Do you know how to get to the local maple syrup factory?" Sydney asked. The woman pointed to the right. "Walk about half a mile that way, you should be there in no time!" "Thanks!" the team chanted as they ran to the right. The woman began walking again, and bumped into Caitlin. "Oh, hello," Caitlin greeted. "Hi there," the woman greeted back. "Quebec City's just wonderful, isn't it? The buildings, the people, the maple syrup factory over to the West..." Caitlin interrupted her. "Did you say West?" The woman nodded, and a flashback played of the woman pointing the Cash Collectors over to the East. "Just checking," Caitlin said, smirking. A montage of clips showed Timothy running away from locals, the Credit Cards searching for money in their pockets, and the Cash Collectors running in the wrong direction. Jessica searched through her back pocket. "I know I have my emergency wad over here..... got it!" She pulled out an enormous wad of money, and gave the local a $100 bill. The woman smiled and pointed westward. "Merci!" Mitchell called back to the woman, as the Credit Cards ran. The Studded Stars were still having trouble with Timothy. "I'm not talking to any of them!" Timothy defied. "Oh, yes, you are!" Ivy roared. Timothy turned to her and argued, "What does it matter? It's a reward challenge." Niko shrugged. "Dude's got a point." Ivy sighed, "A challenge is called a challenge for a reason. Besides, Timothy, what have you got to lose?" "My title as a bacteria virgin," Timothy matter-of-factly said. Valerie and Ivy glanced at each other, and both sighed. The Cash Collectors were still running. Sydney cheered, "Yes! We've got this challenge in the bag. The other teams are nowhere in sight!" Luke frowned. "And neither is the factory. We should've reached it by now!" Emilie agreed, "Luke's right, we definitely missed it somewhere along the way." The Collectors turned around and ran back again, panting. The Credit Cards opened the factory's doors and gasped. The factory was enormous, with maple syrup all over the place. Caitlin was then seen beside a cannon, which was pointed at the opposite side of the factory, where a large target board was placed. "Hello, Cards!" she addressed. "Load a silver cannonball into the cannon and fire at the target area!" "Where are the cannonballs? I don't see any," Brandon observed. Caitlin pointed to three deflated beach balls beside a maple syrup "river". "Right over there. You'll have to fill your team's beach ball up with maple syrup in order to make it hit the target board!" Angie: (confessional) I really want to know who comes up with these challenges. The Studded Stars had now completely given up and were just wandering around aimlessly. Amanda then perked up. "What's that over there?" Ivy: (confessional) Is it a better team? "Hey, it looks like the factory!" Valerie gasped. They rushed over to it and entered, and Caitlin pointed to the beach balls. "Fill up the yellow ball with honey, then fire it out of the cannon to the target board," Caitlin instructed. "Sounds messy," Timothy frowned. Ivy glared at him. "Do not make me get on your case again." The Collectors were back at the RV. "Ugh, what the heck!?" Luke frustratedly shouted. "I don't get where we went wrong," Emilie said, confused. Mordecai looked to the West and suggested, "Maybe we should try going that way." Luke rolled his eyes. "That's the opposite way, you idiot. Are you trying to make us lose?" Mordecai eyed Luke. "Well, going the 'right' way obviously isn't working!" "If we lose, you're so going home!" Luke declared. "It's a reward challenge!!" Mordecai argued. Brendon, Emilie, and Sydney looked back and forth to each of them as if they were at a tennis match. "Pour more syrup!" Jessica ordered. The Credit Cards were spilling maple syrup everywhere. Claire laughed, "Now I know what a pancake feels like." To the Cards' right, Amanda shouted, "Hey, that was my joke!" Claire: (confessional) Amanda and I both know she's not that clever. The Credit Cards lifted their beach ball in the air. "Done!" Maple syrup flew everywhere, and landed on Timothy's hair. He panicked, "Get it off! Off! Off! Off!!!" Valerie began to get up to help him, but Niko pulled her back down. "No, no, no, you stay here." "This is no time for you to bust a move!" Ivy said as she elbowed him. "Fine, fine! But we still need to fill this up!" Niko ordered. Mordecai and Luke were still arguing, and it began to grow extremely off-topic. "Celine Dion is not that good of a singer," Mordecai stated. "You did not go there," Luke gasped. "Well.... magic isn't real!" Mordecai's eyes widened. "Take that back!" Luke smiled smugly. "Never!" At this point, Brendon, Sydney, and Emilie were now falling asleep on each other. The Cards loaded the cannonball in, and Claire hollered, "Fire in the hole!!" Brandon fired, sending the ball flying towards the target, and they hit a bulls-eye. "Wooo!" the Cards cheered, high-fiving each other. The Stars followed, loading up their ball. "Bombs away!!" Niko called out, as Amanda fired the ball out. The beach ball soared across the factory, and hit the target. "We did it!" Valerie yelled in delight. The Stars gathered together, except for Timothy, who was still running in circles. Caitlin blew a whistle. "And, we're done! Congratulations, Credit Cards! You win!" "Well, what do we win?" Mitchell asked impatiently. "Free pancakes and waffles for the remainder of the competition!" Caitlin announced. The Credit Cards were silent except for Angie, who cheered exuberantly. "Studded Stars, congrats on coming in second," Caitlin said. Ivy: (confessional) Talk about bitter sweet. Caitlin finished, "And Cash Collectors.... where the heck are they?" The scene swithced over to Mordecai and Luke, who were still arguing. "Australia is not a country!" Luke snapped. "Yes, it is! It makes no sense that it'd be a continent!" Mordecai shot back. Caitlin blankly stared at the camera. "Okay... will Mordecai and Luke ever stop arguing? What enemies will be made? What friendships will be broken?" Ivy shouted off-screen, "That's basically the same thing!" Caitlin ignored her. "Tune in next week to find out the answers and more, only on Total. Drama. '''Stardom!" Chapter III: Spin Cycle Posted On: November 26, 2010 "Last time on Total Drama Stardom, the teams were taken to Quebec where they became full-fledged tourists! Mitchell helped lead the Stars to a huge victory, while the Collectors got misled by a clueless chick!" "Says you?" Ivy called out off-screen. Caitlin gasped, then quickly ended the recap. "Watch today's episode of Total Drama Stardom! Hmph, these teenagers think they've got jokes now..." Caitlin's voice trailed off as she walked back to the driver's seat. Luke, Sydney, and Brendon sat across the RV from Mordecai and Emilie. '''Emilie: (confessional) Could the alliances be any more obvious? "Alright, that's it, I can't stay here. Especially with our so-called 'team leader' who killed our chances of winning the last challenge," Mordecai said, moving to the back. As he walked to the back of the RV, Luke muttered, "Hey, why don't you use your magic wand to wish us up a victory?" From the rear of the RV, Mordecai shouted back, "Oh, how long has that been in your back pocket?" "How do you even know I have back pockets!?" Luke shot back. Sydney howled, "Ohhhhhhhhh, snap!" Emilie stood up and clamped her hand over Luke's mouth. "Just end it, alright? You're both being immature." "Fine!" Luke snapped. "Fine!" Mordecai echoed. Meanwhile, Jessica was busy examining her team. Jessica: (confessional) If there's anything that gets you through Total Drama, it's an alliance. And right now, I'm lacking one. "Hey, Angie, what's up?" Jessica smiled. Angie shrugged. "Nothing much. Chilling." Jessica nodded, "Oh, so, I was just thinking that maybe—" Caitlin then slammed on the horn of the RV. "C'mon, grandma! If you don't know how to drive on the freeway, don't go on it!!" "... so, what do you think?" Jessica finished. Angie blinked. "I need to pee." Jessica: (confessional) Hm, this isn't as easy as the other guys made it seem... Finally, the RV screeched to a halt. Claire, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, flew into Brandon's lap. "Oh! Sorry," she blushed. "Not a problem!" Brandon assured. Caitlin flipped her hair back and introduced, "Welcome to Toronto, Ontario! Here, your third challenge takes place at the country's landmark; Canada's National Tower, also known as CN Tower. Exit the RV to check out the challenge!" The contestants all exited the RV, where the CN Tower stood proudly in front of them. And dangling just a few feet from the ground were fifteen black wires with harnesses, which extended all the way up to the top of the tower. Caitlin pointed to the wired harnesses. "Alright. Each of you, strap on to one of those." "I don't think I can fit in that," Valerie dismissed. "I'm a size zero." Mitchell, confused, asked, "Zero? What the heck is a size zero? Zero is nothing. Non-existant." Valerie kneeled down to him. "You have to much to learn, my child." "Don't call me that!" Mitchell growled. Jessica, still looking for an alliance member, moved on to Claire. "Hey, Claire," Jessica addressed. "How, uh, are you doing.... and stuff?" To Jessica's other side, Ivy mumbled, "Worst greeting ever." "Oh, do not talk to me, missy," Jessica snapped. "Drop the act, it's really not fooling anyone," Ivy sighed. Jessica: (confessional) Who... does... this... girl... think... she... is!? Caitlin continued explaining before Jessica could pounce on Ivy. "Alright. At the sound of my whistle, the wires will begin revolving around the tower. The revolution speed will gradually increase as time goes by, so you might be throwing up after half an hour." "Well, that's something to look forward to," Luke frowned. Caitlin continued, "You can get off at any time you'd like by removing the straps and landing on the safety mattresses below. The last person remaining wins it for their team. The first team to lose all of their members will be facing elimination!" Luke eyed Mordecai. "Oh, I have an idea of what'll happen tonight." "Go!" Caitlin shouted as she blew on her whistle. The wires began revolving around the tower slowly, however, that was too much for Timothy who immediately hopped off. "Seriously?!" Ivy shouted at him. "Ahhh, I already feel a headache coming on!" Timothy panicked. Angie began to feel slightly nauseous, which was evident by her groaning. She complained, "Ughhhhhh, I really shouldn't have eaten pancakes today..." Seconds later, she threw up on herself, and immediately hopped off. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" she cried. Timothy, who was by the RV, was horrified. "I'll get the anti-bacterial towels!" The speed had increased slightly, and Caitlin called, "Collectors have all of their members left, Stars and Cards are down to four!" Luke had his eyes shut, while muttering, "This is so stupid..." From behind him, Mordecai sighed, "Can you not be so judgmental of everything? No one needs your attitude." Luke stuttered, "Yeah, w-well... no one needs you to be so reasonable!" "Do you listen to yourself!?" Mordecai shouted. From behind Mordecai, Emilie joked, "No, he just loves hearing himself talk." Luke furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey! Two against one? I'm out." Luke unstrapped himself and landed on Angie, who had thrown up on herself. Timothy exited the RV with an anti-bacterial towel, then noticed Luke was now covered in vomit as well. "Why didn't anyone tell me!?" Timothy cried in anger. The wires revolved faster and faster, and Mitchell began panicking. "Guys, my harness is a little too big for me," he said in a nervous tone. Sydney saw that Mitchell's entire body was able to fit in one leg hole. "Think?" she laughed. Mitchell whined, "It isn't funny! I am not losing this challenge!" "Pull the pole out of your butt, if you fall, you've got three teammates left," Sydney told him. Mitchell paused, then shrugged and unstrapped himself from the harness. Sydney: (confessional) Did I just manipulate someone? Yay!! Valerie finished telling Jessica, "... and that's why you should never wear yellow plaid. It just doesn't work out!" Jessica nodded as if she was listening. "Yep, yep. I totally know what you're talking about." "I mean, I wouldn't be caught dead looking like that," Valerie scoffed. Jessica continued nodding. "Nope, couldn't be caught dead." Valerie pointed to Jessica's shirt. "I mean, like, I wouldn't even wear that!" "Yep, I wouldn't eithe—" Jessica realized what Valerie had said. "Wait, what!?" Jessica kicked Valerie's harness, which ended up breaking. Jessica called out to her, "Whoopsies!" "Caitlin! I demand a re-do!" Valerie ordered. Caitlin shrugged. "No rules against that." "Ugh, you're just like Chris!" Valerie said as she stomped away. "Awwww, thanks! I'll tell him you said that when I get to Hawaii," Caitlin smiled. The wires were now revolving at the speed of a relatively slow rollercoaster. Niko sighed. "Weak sauce!" Sydney began whining, "I'm getting dizzy..." Mitchell called out to her, in a mocking tone, "Just fall, you've got three teammates left!" "Hey, don't copy me!" Sydney roared. "I can spread rumors about you faster than Timothy can repel girls!" From inside the RV, Timothy frowned. "Hey!" Sydney unstrapped herself, and Mitchell laughed. "Loser." "Get over here, you little tree stump!" Sydney hollered. Mitchell gasped. "Tree stump!? Oh, you're on!" Mitchell and Sydney began slap-fighting, and from her harness, Jessica began to have a laughing fit. "Oh, this is too much!" Jessica cackled. She laughed so hard that she ended up flipping over in her harness and falling out. "Whoaaaaa!" Caitlin cringed as Jessica landed head-first on a mattress. "And that leaves two Cards, three Collectors, and three Stars!" The harnesses were now really spinning quickly, and just the sight of them was able to make a spectator cross-eyed. "Ugh, that's it, I'm done," Brandon declared. He unstrapped himself, but as he fell, Mordecai zoomed right past him, and Brandon ended up getting stuck in Mordecai's harness. Brandon panicked. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai attempted to shove him off. "Ah! Get off!" "I'm trying!" Brandon worriedly told him. Mordecai groaned. "Ugh, you know what?" He unstrapped himself, and both boys fell down, hitting the mattresses. "It's all up to Claire to keep the Cards from eliminating a teammate tonight!" Caitlin announced. Claire frowned. "Thanks. No pressure's on me at all." "Wheeeeee!" Amanda yelled in joy. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Brendon echoed. "Ow, headache, headache!" Ivy complained. Emilie had her arms folded, bored. "Tick, tock, tick, tock..." Niko had dead insects all over his face. "Ugh! Stupid speed!" "Go Claire!!!" Mitchell, Brandon, and Jessica cheered. Angie would have cheered, however, Timothy was smothering her with an anti-bacterial towel. "Alright, yeah, I'm done," Emilie said. She unstrapped herself and landed feetfirst, then walked into the RV as if nothing had happened. "Looks like we've got this in the bag," Valerie said, satisfied. "Hmph," Jessica frowned. At that moment, Amanda fell to the ground. "What the... why'd you give up!?" Valerie snapped. "You were fine! You were even enjoying it!" Amanda grinned. "But falling looked even more fun!" Valerie shook her head. "Ugh..." Brendon continued screaming. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Niko, Claire, and Ivy were covering their ears in horror. "Will you please shut up?!" Ivy snapped. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Brendon asked. Ivy leaned forward. "I said, shut up!!!" Brendon squinted his eyes. "I can't hear you over the wires breaking the sound barrier and everything!" Brendon then shrugged and continued screaming. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" "Oh, that's it," Ivy said. She unstrapped herself and landed on the mattress. "I'm done." "The teams are all on even ground now!" Caitlin observed. "Only Brendon, Niko, and Claire remain. Next to fall loses the challenge for their team, and the last to fall wins it!" "Screw it, I'm out too," Niko sighed. "My hearing is more valuable than a victory!" Ivy and Valerie groaned. "Great!" Luke laughed hysterically. "Ah! Ahahaha! Blahahahaha!" "Oh, grow up," Ivy muttered, as she kicked Luke. "Ow! Ugh, whatever, you're going home tonight, so I don't care," Luke taunted. Claire and Brendon were now revolving so quickly that it was impossible to tell who was who. "The wind stings!" Claire moaned. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Brendon hollered. Claire then paused. "Why am I still here?! There isn't even a reward!" Brendon shrugged. "I dunno, I'm having a blast!" Claire unstrapped herself, and Brendon cheered. Caitlin blew her whistle again. "Collectors win! Cards... uh... don't lose. As for the Stars, you'll be voting someone off tonight!!" Ivy: (confessional) This is so embarrassing, being the first team to lose a member... and it'd better not be me!! The Rest Stop Ceremony took place at the local gas station. Caitlin walked out of the gas station with four chocolate candy bars. "Hello, Studded Stars. You know how it goes; I have four candy bars. Four of you will receive one. The contestant who does not receive a candy bar must immediately take the Motel Room Rental of Shame, and can never, ever, ever return to Total Drama Stardom." "First candy bar goes to... Valerie!" Valerie caught her candy bar. "Ew, it's melted!" Valerie: (confessional) Who did I vote for? Well, Niko lost the challenge for us, but Timothy's obviously gonna tear us down in the long run. "Next one goes to Niko!" "Nice," Niko smiled, as he caught his bar. Niko: (confessional) ..... Ivy. "The next candy bar goes to Amanda!" Amanda chuckled, "Talk about irony. I'm safe from elimination, but not safe from—" Ivy put her hand over Amanda's mouth. "Please. Just stop." Caitlin held the last candy bar in her hand. "Timothy, Ivy, one of you received three votes. The other received two. The person who does not receive the final candy bar must walk the Dock of Sham— excuse me, just take the Motel Room Rental of Shame." "The final candy bar goes to..." Timothy and Ivy nervously glanced at each other. "Ivy." Timothy gasped. "You guys are all infectous jerks!" Ivy smiled. "See ya later!" Caitlin pointed behind her. "The motel's that way. You'd be renting a room there, if this weren't a reward challenge!" "Wait, what?" Niko frowned. "Fake elimination!" Caitlin grinned. Timothy grinned. "So, I'm still in?!" "That's the idea," Caitlin stated. "You five can go back in the RV." Ivy, Valerie, Amanda, and Niko grumbled as they went back, while Timothy beamed. Caitlin faced the camera. "And that's it for this episode! Will someone ever get eliminated? What task will our teens face next? Find out next time on Total Drama Stardom!" Chapter IV: Bosom Cream Pie Posted On: November 27, 2010 "Last time on Total Drama Stardom, our cast visited Toronto, where they took a spin around CN Tower. I mean, seriously, they actually hung on wires and spun around the thing. Jessica tried to make an alliance.... which failed! The Stars lost the challenge, and Timothy kinda got voted off. And by kinda, I mean it was a trick elimination! Hehe. So, we've still got fifteen players in this here game. And today, we'll be switching countries as we enter the good ol' US of A! Who will finally get eliminated? Find out at the end of this episode!" Jessica walked over to Brandon. Jessica: (confessional) I am not giving up on this alliance shiz. I need one, like, now. "Hey, Brandon," Jessica began. "Oh. Hey, Jessica," Brandon greeted. Jessica sat down beside him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to, I dunno, team up in challenges and eliminations and stuff?" Brandon shrugged. "Well, we're kinda already teamed up, since, we're in teams." Jessica leaned in closer to Brandon. "Well, you know, I wanna get to know you a little more." Brandon pointed to Jessica's lower lip. "You have syrup on your lip." "Oh," Jessica embarrassingly said, then licked it off. Brandon lied, "I, uh, need to ask Caitlin something. I'll talk to you later." "Yeah, uh, sure, whatever," Jessica sighed. Amanda had her face plastered against the window. She chanted, "Almost.... almost..." "What are you doing?" Brendon inquired. She replied, still looking outside the window, "We're about to cross from Canada to the United States!" Claire, Brandon, Sydney, and Angie's eyes all widened. They all attacked the window. "Move it!" Sydney snapped. "I wanna see!" Brandon whined. "Brendon, move your immense head," Claire demanded. "Brandon's head isn't that big," Angie pointed out. Claire shook her head. "No, I meant Brendon. I would never say that to Bran—" She caught herself in mid-sentence. "I mean, uh, Brendon's head is big, not Brandon's. Case closed." Amanda counted down, "Three! Two! One!" Caitlin slammed on the car horn. "We're here! Welcome to Boston." "Huh?" Brandon asked. "But, we haven't even crossed the border yet." Caitlin frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. We crossed about four hours ago." Angie stuttered, "B-but... Amanda... and the looking, and the counting, and the—" Amanda began cracking up. "Oh, you guys are just too gullible!" Sydney: (confessional, scribbling on a notepad) Amanda likes to... hm, I need something juicy. Something... something... 'Amanda likes to chew off her toenails at night'? Sounds believeable, right? The contestants filed out of the RV and stood in front of a bakery. "Oooh, eating challenge?" Brendon grinned. "No," Caitlin corrected, "I can't afford to buy that many pies. You guys are gonna be baking your own Boston Cream Pies!" Angie clapped. "Oh, yeah!" Angie: (confessional) Baking is awesome. Well, except for all the preparation stuff. But at the end you get a cake!! Caitlin added, "But you'll have to add your team's own flair to the pie. The team that has the most creative and edible pie, wins!" Caitlin walked the teams into the bakery, where three ovens, counters, and refrigerators were set up. "All of the ingredients necessary are stored in the refrigerators. Recipes and tools are on the counters. Any que— Oh! I nearly forgot." Caitlin grinned mischievously. "One of the ingredients is explosive." "What?!" the contestants gasped. Amanda asked, "Like, boom-boom, explosive?" Caitlin dismissed, "Oh, the explosion can't do much. You just have to make sure it ends up in the cake. Any questions?" Mitchell raised his hand. "What does the winning team win?" Caitlin paused, then ordered, "Start cooking!" Mitchell protested, "Bu—" "Start cooking!" "Can you—" "Start cooking!!" The Cards met up, and Angie grabbed the recipe. She read, "Preheat oven to 375 degrees..." Brandon complied and turned the oven knob to 375. "... grease and flour two nine-inch round cake pans..." Mitchell and Claire both grabbed a nine-inch cake pan and spread them all over with grease and flour. "... sift all-purpose flour, cake flour, baking powder, and salt together. Set aside." Brandon passed Jessica the ingredients, and she did so. Angie looked up. "Alright guys, let's... wow, you're fast." Jessica nodded. "That's what teammates do! Right, teammate?" She nudged Brandon's shoulder. Brandon stuttered, "Uh, oh, um, yeah! Totally." The Collectors gathered together. Before anyone could even breathe, Luke declared, "The cake is gonna be in the shape of a dollar sign, called it." Mordecai sighed. "First off, it's a pie. Secondly, do you realize how tough that would be?" "Don't get all technical with me," Luke snapped. "Oh, right, you can't comprehend as quickly as the rest of us," Mordecai recalled. Luke growled, "I oughta throw that explosive ingredient in your face!" Mordecai started to shoot back an insult, but Emilie separated the two. "Guys, stop it! We've got to work on this cake." Mordecai stopped. "She's right." "Suck-up," Luke said, sticking his tongue out. "Oh, grow up!" Sydney barked at him, as she grabbed the recipe. She read aloud, "Preheat oven to 375 degrees." Mordecai turned the oven knob slightly to the right of 375. Luke stomped his foot and adjusted the knob. "That was 381, you turd." Emilie: (confessional, motions hanging herself) The Stars scrambled over to their station. Amanda wondered, "Hm. Which ingredient do you guys think is the explosive one?" "No time for speculation!" Ivy snapped. "We need to get baking." Valerie read, "Preheat oven to 375 degrees." Valerie then turned the knob on the oven to 475. "Are you crazy? It's 375," Ivy corrected, as she fixed the knob. "Well, if we make it 475, it should bake faster, right?" Valerie thought. Niko shrugged. "Can't argue with logic." Timothy also shrugged. "As long as I don't get dirty." Ivy sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Ivy: (confessional) I don't really know anything about baking, but, whatever. Back with the Cards, Angie read, "Cream six tablespoons of butter in a deep bowl, with three-fourths of a cup of sugar until light and fluffy." Jessica began doing so, and almost five seconds later, Claire stopped her. "That's good enough." "That isn't light or fluffy at all!" Jessica argued, and continued creaming. Claire frowned. "Next step?" Angie continued reading, "Beat two eggs into the bowl, one at a time, and then beat in a teaspoon of vanilla extract." Brandon shuffled through the fridge and found the vanilla extract, but then slipped on some egg yolk which fell on the floor. "Whoooaaa!" The vanilla extract flew through the air, and landed on Sydney's chest. In a split-second, the vanilla extract exploded, and the remains of Sydney's shirt was scattered all over the Collectors' counter. Luke stated, "Um, Sydney, your boobs are showing." "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sydney grumbled. She then shrugged. "Whatevs." Emilie blinked. "You aren't gonna put a shirt on?" Sydney raised an eyebrow. "No, not really." "... Alright then," Emilie frowned. Brendon stared at Sydney. "Don't those, like, strain your back?" Sydney gasped, then smacked Brendon. "Ugh!" Caitlin walked over to Sydney. "Okay, uh, girl, you're gonna have to put a shirt on. We're not gonna edit... those... out... for the rest of the episode." Sydney grumbled and walked back to the RV to get another shirt. Ivy then carefully grabbed the vanilla extract from the Studded Stars' fridge. She chanted, "Alright, I got this, I got this, I got this..." "Oh my gosh, I broke a nail!!" Valerie shouted in terror. Ivy, startled, dropped the vanilla extract, and her shoes were blown off. She screamed, "My shoes!! Valerie, you are dead!" Valerie chuckled, "Sweetie, I did you a favor. Those shoes were yes-ter-day!" Ivy clenched her teeth, then ran over to the Collectors' counter. She grabbed their vanilla extract and threw it at Valerie, who's top exploded similar to Sydney's. "Oh, now it's a party," Niko snickered. Valerie's eyes widened, and she threw an egg at Ivy. Caitlin ran back into the kitchen. "We are not starting a food fight! I'm not buying extra ingredidents!" The screen split into three sections, one with each team, and fast-forwarded two hours later. The teams all had two vanilla cakes and a bowl of custard. The Cards smiled at their success. Angie asked, "Wait, what's gonna be our team 'flair'?" Brandon suggested, "We could make the frosting silver. As in, like, our logo." "I like the way you think," Jessica approved. They searched through the counters and found some food coloring, then began dyeing the dish. The Collectors resumed their previous argument. Luke outlined a dollar sign shape on the pie. "It's perfect!" "No, it's stupid and it won't work!" Mordecai argued. "Yes, it will! You're so rejective!" Luke shot back. Mordecai threw his hands in the air. "Is that even a word?! You know what, fine, do your dollar sign cake." Luke smiled in satisfaction. "Alright, let's get cutting!" He grabbed a knife and began cutting the cake. He then paused and asked, "How do I do this?" The Studded Stars had completely finished their pie. Niko grinned. "It's perfect!" Ivy also began to grin, but then her eyes widened in horror. "We forgot to add our own special thing!" "Oh, crap!" Valerie said, annoyed. Ivy began shuffling through the counters. Amanda pointed to a white container. "Vanilla icing?" Niko turned the container around. "Hm. Whatever, it works!" Amanda slowly applied the icing on the cake, and make it spell out the words "Studded Stars Rule". Caitlin sat at a table in front of three Boston Cream Pies. The one on the left was a regular Boston Cream Pie, only with silver chocolate frosting. The one on the right was also the exact same thing as a Boston Cream Pie, only with a message on top of it. The Bostom Cream Pie in the middle was shaped in a large S-shape. Mordecai elbowed Luke. "What the heck? You totally screwed it up!" "Oh, calm down," Luke worriedly assured. Caitlin took a bite of the Credit Cards' cake first. She nodded in satisfaction. "Great taste, and the coloring doesn't affect the chocolate at all. Great work." The Credit Cards high-fived each other, and Jessica winked at Brandon. Caitlin moved on to the Cash Collectors. "Well, this looks... different," Caitlin said, trying not to address the poorly-cut shape. She nibbled on a small slice of it, then, in a shocked tone, exclaimed, "Wow, this is delicious!" Emilie: (confessional) We have a chance! Caitlin moved on to the final one. "Ooooh, this looks pretty good. Vanilla and chocolate," she grinned. She took a large bite out of it, then coughed. "Bleh! What is this!? It tastes burnt, firstly, and secondly, that isn't vanilla!" Valerie frowned. "What are you talking about?" She dabbed her finger in the icing, tasted it, then also coughed. "Ew! Glue!" Ivy's eyes widened. "Who keeps glue in the kitchen?!" "I think it's obvious; Cards win, Collectors come in second, and Stars lose! Again!!" The Stars all faced each other. "This was your fault!" The Rest Stop Ceremony took place shortly after. Ivy glared at Amanda, who glared at Niko, who glared at Valerie, who glared at Timothy, who glared at a rusty pole. Caitlin walked out with four candy bars. She clarified, "Someone is going home, just to tell you guys." Amanda nodded. "Great." Valerie also nodded. "Perfect." Caitlin threw the first candy bar at Niko. Niko smiled. "Awesome." She threw the second candy bar at Ivy. Ivy: (confessional) Valerie! That witch nearly blew off my toenails! The third candy bar went to Timothy. Timothy dodged it. "Ew! It's melting." Caitlin then held the last candy bar in her hands, and looked at Valerie, then Amanda. "This was a really tough vote... everyone got at least one vote except Niko." Niko smiled again. "Aw, I'm loved." "Don't lie to yourself, honey," Ivy jeered. "The final candy bar goes to Valerie." Valerie caught the candy bar. "Yes! In your face!" Amanda rolled her eyes. "Fine! Hmph." She stomped back to the RV, collected her luggage, and walked to the nearest motel. "It's about time, she was ticking me off," Niko sighed. Caitlin signed off. "And that's the end of it! Two contestants down, thirteen to go! Tune in next time for another thrilling episode of Total. Drama. '''Stardom!" Chapter V: TBA Posted On: December 2, 2010 Elimination Table '''WIN: Contestant was on the winning team for that challenge. (Chapters 2 - TBA) WIN: Contestant won the challenge for himself/herself/their team. (Chapters 1 - TBA) IN: Contestant was on the team which neither won nor lost the challenge. (Chapters 2 - TBA) IN: Had their name called at the Rest Stop Ceremony. LOW: Received the final candy bar at the Rest Stop Ceremony. LOW: Contestant was supposed to be eliminated, but something occurred, keeping them in the competition. OUT: Voted out or eliminated in this chapter. 1| This chapter did not include an elimination. Trivia *Please take into account that Total Drama Stardom is a continuation of the canon series. This is not in the "TD...?" universe, it is my version of the fourth season of Total Drama. *The first eight contestants are based off of people I know in real life, the only exceptions being Luke and Amanda. **Sydney looks and acts the most like the person who she is based off of. *Everyone who used the confessional in I Spy With My Little Ally... was female. List of Locations *''New Season, Newf Kids'' - St. Johns, Newfoundland, Canada *''I Spy With My Little Ally...'' - Quebec City, Quebec, Canada *''Spin Cycle'' - Toronto, Ontario, Canada *''Bosom Cream Pie'' - Boston, Massachusetts, USA Title References *''I Spy With My Little Ally...'' is a reference to the game "I Spy", where every round begins with one person saying, "I spy with my little eye..." *''Spin Cycle'' is a reference to the cycle in which water is extracted from washed laundry by being spun rapidly. Goofs *In New Season, Newf Kids, Valerie drinks the vinegar as if nothing is wrong with it. However, when she first found out that it was vinegar, she complained about it with the other contestants. *In I Spy With My Little Ally..., Caitlin says that the factory is underground, however, the Studded Stars were able to find the factory from a distance. *When Caitlin does the recap in Spin Cycle, she says that Mitchell lead the Stars to victory, however, Mitchell is on the Cards. *In 'Bosom Cream Pie, Caitlin says that the explosive ingredient has to be in the cake, however, none of the teams do so, but she doesn't mention it. Credit *Credit goes to every user who signed up on the talk page for a potential spot in the fanfiction. *Credit goes to Courtney~Duncan~TDA and Bbhinton15 for thinking of the team names. *Credit goes to TDA ROCKS for the title of Chapter 1, ''New Season, Newf Kids. *Credit goes to Courtney~Duncan~TDA and TotalDramaAddict for helping create the challenge for Chapter 2, I Spy With My Little Ally.... *Credit goes to Courtney~Duncan~TDA, Bbhinton15, Nalyd Renrut, and DJ fan for giving ideas for some moments in Chapter 3, Spin Cycle, and Chapter 4. *Credit goes to Nalyd Renrut for the title of Chapter 4, Bosom Cream Pie. Category:Kgman04's Fanfictions